User talk:SkyLarkin
Welcome Hi, welcome to EverymanHYBRID Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EMHwiki (Talk) 23:52, October 3, 2010 Nice to see someone on here working on putting things together at the same time as me. (: Unwanted4Murder 01:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I just got into this ARG and the wiki just looked so empty... ^^ SkyLarkin 01:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to delete pages on here - if you do, could you please delete "Jokes Over" and "Sleep and Dreams Preview?" I mistakenly made new pages for them because I had misspelled and used the wrong name for them, respectively. Thanks! - Unwanted4Murder 01:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do that either. Maybe only the wiki's owner can delete pages? SkyLarkin 02:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for make the Alex page more orgonized, I was talking to him alex and he changed his pass right before the second time his description was hacked mhmmm, also the relevence of the oak mountin state park thing, was that marbol hornets was filmed at that location, just wondering on your thoughts No problem. I'm speculating that whoever is posting the hidden EMH videos is responsible for messing with Alex's youtube as well. I don't know anything about where MH was filmed other than that it took place in Alabama, but I think someone on the SA forums figured out the exact location of the red tower that appeared in the videos. SkyLarkin 23:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah they did figure out the location of wear MH was filmed, also though germany is the main thory for this, some have speculated that oak mountin is the birth place of slenderman I remember the Germany thing from the original SA forum, but where did the "birthplace of the Slenderman" thing come from? SkyLarkin 02:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) well he had to come from somewear, and iv talked to one person who said it was in oak mounitin, though its more likely germany thanks for editig the Centralia padge, looks so much better :) No problem. ^^ SkyLarkin 02:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Just created a page for the new vid "Alex" and was about to create a disambiguation page for it, but noticed you had marked the Jeff disambiguation page for deletion. Do we need those pages? I'm not certain why "Jeff" is being deleted... seemed useful. (ChildOfAtom 16:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC)) It was created by another user, then all the content was deleted, so I just assumed that it was okay to get rid of it. I don't think we really need those pages anyway. Oh, and I already made a page for the latest video earlier, but I can delete that if you want. SkyLarkin 17:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that Jeff page thing was me, sorry ^^;. Both Evan and Vince redirected to the Cast page, so I wanted to make the Jeff page do that, too, rename the Jeff (Video) page to actually reflect that (From Jeff to Jeff (Video)), then make a disambiguation page for both of them... it wasn't working like I planned earlier, but, now it is, so, uh, if either of you were the one to fix that, thanks! --Darxbloop 21:10, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 21:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Carp. I looked but I didn't see it. The only difference between your page and mine was that I capatalized "Video" in the title. I wonder why the system allowed it? I haven't done any more work on it than you did. We should mark one for deletion. Sorry. (ChildOfAtom 17:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC)) No problem dude. Thanks for deleting the extra page. SkyLarkin 01:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Ive made quite a few additions and edits to this wiki, I dont understand why it says Ive made only one and why my join date is listed as so late. I'm the guy that added that the audio during the Rake's appearances has two different voices saying different things, one in the Left track and one in the Right. Although I do notice the interface is upgraded... maybe the new software didn't notice I was an old hat. But thanks for the new welcome anyway. :) RyokoMocha 11:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC)